The Pokemon Conference
by 2CrzY4U
Summary: A week- long conference is held yearly at the Mt. Silver Resort for Gym Leaders, Champions, professors, and Elite Four members only. The 50th Conference has come around, and the Sinnoh League has been invited for the first time ever. Maylene is psyched to go, and the day has come to hit the road. Battling, debating, and dating with pursue. R&R Shippings inside. T for small language
1. The Invitation

**Hello, fellow authors! This is me making my comeback! Alrighty, I love the gym leaders SO much, so I decided to write a fic just for them! I know these are usually completely OOC, so I'm gonna try my best to avoid that! I know I hate not knowing what shippings are in a fic, so I'm telling you right here and now!**

**Antagonist – Sabrina and Lt. Surge – Lt.S name is actually going to be Surge, just a heads up! I loved this ship ever since I read the manga, they were Team Rocket Executives, and they kept contacting each other. They're both like 25 in this**

**FireCracker – Maylene and Volkner – Most likely going to happen. I love this ship because I read CopperSunsetX fic called Listen. Check it out!**

**? – Gardenia and Roark – These two are just too cute. **

**? – Candice and Flint – I like how they are both childish and speak their minds.**

**Fatherly – Janine and Falkner – Way down the road. These two are quite cute, especially in the manga when they talk about their fathers and such**

**OldRival – Green O. and Blue – Yes, I can bring Dexholders into this! They are older than the teenage gym leaders like Maylene and Candice. Way down the road!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon, or any of the characters included so far.**

**Alrighty, let's begin!  
**

Chapter One – The Invitation

The Pokemon Conference.

A week of Gym Leaders, Elite Four members, Champions, highly sought after professors – all called to fly, sail, drive, or even hop on a train to come to the Mt. Silver Resort.

To meet all of the other regions' officials, to battle freely with trainers of your own rank! It was every Gym Leader's dream! The 2012 Pokemon Conference was sure to be a highlight this year.

Or so the brochure said.

But as he looked back at his packed suitcase in Sandgem Town, Volkner wasn't so sure.

"ROADTRIP!" came a jovial shout from behind the blond teen.

Volkner turned to see Flint, in all his glory, one hand in the air, mid – fist – pump, the other secured around the handle of a bright red suitcase. Volkner rolled his eyes at his friend.

The teen looked around. Candice was giggling at Flint. Gardenia and Roark were laughing as Wake sang his song. Fantina was putting her hair up in it's usual do. Byron and Wake were, well, being loud. And in a juniper tree nearby, Maylene was sleeping.

"Alrighty," Flint announced, "time to hit the road." Cheers were heard in the small town.

"You know," Volkner frowned, "you could've tried a little harder to get here on time."

Flint laughed. "Whatever, _Volks," _Volkner glared at his friend, "What? You don't like your little girly – friends nickname for you?"

The group laughed. Volkner's eyes went back to Maylene, who was still sound asleep.

"We aren't dating." Volkner deadpanned.

"Ah, the trip is young, my friend." Flint said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Speaking of the trip," Gardenia spoke up, "shouldn't we get going?"

"A brilliant idea," said Candice, "but first, someone must wake Fighter Girl." She motioned to Maylene.

"Not me!" Roark exclaimed, as did Byron and Wake.

"How about her best friends?" Flint asked, looking at Candice and Gardenia.

"No way!" Candice squeaked.

"Yeah, I value my life!" Gardenia agreed quickly.

"I'd rather not," Fantina drawled happily, "but perhaps _son amour _would like to?" Everyone stared blankly at the France native, "Her, how you say, boyfriend?"

Everyone nodded in understanding and turned to Volkner.

"Absolutely not," Volkner said dryly, "and Maylene isn't my girlfriend."

Byron smirked, " And that only leaves…" he turned to Flint.

"What," Flint exclaimed, "oh, alright! But if she claws my eyes out, it's on you guys!"

"We're pretty much fine with that." Wake admitted.

Maylene wasn't enjoying the Pokemone Conference so far (and she wasn't even there yet).

The Sinnoh League had received the invite about 4 weeks ago, and pretty much everyone was pumped to go, including Maylene. The brochure said that the Conference had been held for the past 49 years, and yet this was the first year Sinnoh was invited.

Maylene had a feeling this was because Green Oak took over the organizing of the Conference for the past five years. Before him, Lance of Johto organized it, and before him, Agatha of Kanto organized and founded it. Green and Lance absolutely loved to annoy Cynthia, and Professor Samuel Oak had asked Agatha to invite the Sinnoh League on the first year, but she refused because she wasn't too fond of Oak.

While they were in a League meeting, Cynthia found out that Green didn't invite them for five years. She quickly left the room, and after a few moments yelled, " GREEN, MOTHERFUCKING OAK!"

Green's laughter could be heard coming from Cynthia's phone a mile away.

But this year, there was a new Organizer. No one in Sinnoh knew who it was, though, so Maylene was going to have to wait to find out.

The Conference was held at the Mt. Silver Resort in Johto. The Resort was new, built in the past two years. The Conference had always been held in Goldenrod City, but there was an issue with crazed fans trying to get in, when it was strictly invite only. This was the first year they were using the Resort.

The Elite Four members – excluding Flint, because Cynthia didn't want to deal with him – and Cynthia had already left a week ago, much to Maylene's dismay. She was excited to go, and the Elite Fours leaving early seemed unfair.

So when the fighter woke up on Sunday – despite the fact she had to wake up at 6:00 A.M. – she was psyched to hit the road. Normally, they would fly to Johto, but the Dragonite Bridge had been built a year ago, connecting Rt. 220 in Sinnoh to Rt. 38 in Johto.

The Sinnoh Gym Leaders were to meet in Sandgem Town at 7:00 A.M., where they would walk down to Rt. 220, put their things in the bus, and drive across the bridge into Johto and all the way to Newbark Town. From there, they would make their way up the mountain that ended in a crossing with three choices of direction – to Victory Road, to Kanto, of the Mt. Silver.

Maylene jumped out of bed, quickly got dressed in a green tank top and white training pants, and ran out the door with her black suitcase in hand.

She was hopping on her Staraptor as she pulled on her gloves. She had to leave early or she would be late – Sandgem was quite a ways away. If she left now –

"Hey, Maylene," Came a voice.

Maylene turned to see Volkner standing next to a Pokemon she had never seen before.

"Hi, Volkner." She waved.

Volkner, upon seeing her confused gaze, said, "It's a Togekiss. I'm borrowing it from my brother's girlfriend."

"Your brother has a friend that was nice to _you_?" Maylene asked incredulously. Volkner and his brother weren't exactly besties.

Volkner let out a small laugh. " Yeah, it's Surge's girlfriend Sabrina. She is the complete opposite of him, but hey, he can never take his eyes off of her when I visit."

Despite the fact that they looked alike, Volkner and Surge had nothing in common. Surge was loud and proud, and Volkner was quiet and indifferent.

"So, Volks," Maylene began, "Why are you out here, rather than in Sunnyshore?"

Volkner frowned. " Power's out in the whole town. It was still too dark for Togekiss to see, so I had to walk her to fly."

After talking for a bit more, they concluded that they needed to leave, and commaned their Pokemon to fly them to Sandgem. They were too far away to speak, so the trip was boring, until they flew over Jubilife City, and Maylene's cell phone vibrated against her leg.

She pulled her phone out and saw she had a text message from Candice.

**New Message(s) from Candice:**

**To: Maylene**

**From: Candice **

**Hey, girlfriend! You in Sandgem yet? I'm so excited! **

Maylene laughed. Classic Candice to be so hyper at 6:45 in the morning.

**To: Candice**

**From: Maylene**

**Nah, not yet. I'm almost there, though. How bout' you?  
**

**To: Maylene**

**From: Candice**

**I'm flying over Floaroma at the moment. I can't wait to see everyone!**

**To: Candice**

**From: Maylene**

**Everyone? Or just a certain owner of McFlint's? **

Flint had opened a fast food chain called McFlint's five years ago, and it was popular in four regions already.

**To: Maylene**

**From: Candice**

**NO! ….. Is it really THAT obvious? **

**To: Candice **

**From: Maylene**

**Are you kidding me? If you had fallen any harder, you'd be in the ground.**

**To: Maylene **

**From: Candice**

**Oh, shut up and watch the sky before you fall off your Pokemon! :P **

Maylene chuckled and put her phone away, only to look down and see that they were right over Sandegem Town.

She and Volkner descended to the ground and landed smoothly, looking around themselves.

"Is anyone here yet?" She asked.

"I don't know, I-"

"Hey! Blondie and Fighter Girl! HEY!" They turned to see Byron and Wake standing near some trees to their left.

The two teens walked over. "You know, I don't enjoy being called Blondie." Volkner complained.

Maylene laughed before realizing how tired she was. She looked around and spotted a juniper tree nearby. The fighter ran over and climbed the tree, sitting down happily. As she closed her eyes to sleep, she noticed Candice landing nearby.

As Flint inched closer to Maylene, his fears of the tiny girl grew in large amounts. He reached the juniper tree faster than he would've liked too. Now he was faced with the problem of how to wake the fighter up. A light bulb went on in Flint's head, and he started walking away from the tree.

With all eyes on him, the Fire- type user turned back to the tree, ran at full speed, and yelled:

"BOO!" as loudly as he could.

Maylene rolled over in her sleep… and right out of the tree, hitting the ground with a THUD!, her eyes flashing open in terror.

The group held their breaths, expecting the girl to be hurt. But Maylene just looked around, spotting Flint right next to the tree.

Putting two and two together, the girl yelled, "FLINT! What the Hell!"

Flint took off, but Maylene hopped up intending to chase the red – head down.

But before Maylene could get anywhere, two hand grabbed her from behind.

"Let me go," Maylene ordered, turning to see that it was Volkner holding her back. "oh, hey Volks."

"What have we said about calling me that?" Volkner groaned.

"Oh, come on! You know you love it!" Candice laughed.

Volkner frowned and released Maylene, about to shoot a comeback at her.

"Alright," Flint interrupted, trying to catch his breath and stay far away from Maylene. "let's head on down to Rt. 220!"

**END CHAPTER ONE!  
Was it too short? I hope not! Oh, and how Flint woke up Maylene – I actually did that to my Mom the other day. She was mad. But she wasn't in a tree, she's okay.**

**Please REVIEW! Push that pretty button down there!**

**-A Girl That STILL Loves Finnick Odair AND Is Back!**


	2. Seduction

**Hey guys. Sorry this took so long, I didn't have much motivating me. In fact, the only thing motivating me was that one person who followed this story. Thanks for that, whoever you are. If you're out there reading this, why not review this time? It really does make my day. **

**This is kind of a filler chapter, but you do get to see some tips from Maylene on the art of seduction. ;)**

** Chapter Two – Seduction**

"What do you mean, 'the bus isn't here'?" Volkner asked the red-head in front of him.

Flint scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well, you see… I kind forgot to rent it for the day."

Volkner let out a frustrated groan. "Flint," the boy said, staying calm. "How did you forget?"

Flint smiled sheepishly. "Uh… You know my good friend from Unova? He was in town yesterday and –"

"What?! Chili was in town and you didn't tell me?" Maylene interrupted .

Volkner frowned. "Why would you care if Unova's first gym leader was here?"

Maylene shrugged. "Chili's fun!"

"And I'm not?" Volkner asked, for some reason feeling jealous.

Maylene's eyes softened. "Course you are, Volks. Why does it matter if Chili's the first gym leader in the line, anyway?"

Volkner crossed his arms defensively. "First in line is always the weakest."

"Hey! I resent that!" came a shout from Roark. Volkner cast an apologetic glance at his friend before turning back to Maylene.

Flint, however, felt it was his turn to speak. "Yeah, as much as I'd love to stand here and watch you two fight like an old married couple, I believe I was telling a story. So anyway, Chilicame to visit unexpectedly and he said we were having a party. I really didn't have anything to do with it."

Volkner stared at the red-head skeptically. "Really? That's how it happened?"

"Yeah," Flint nodded. "Well, kinda…"

"Flint." Volkner demanded.

"Okay, fine! It might've been my idea. I just got so caught up in the party, and talking to Candice, and –"

"Whoa!? Candice?" Maylene questioned.

Candice chimed in. "Oh yeah! It was great."

"Who all was invited to this party?" Volkner questioned.

"Er… Everyone." Gardenia said quietly.

"Yeah, except for you two!" Wake said stupidly, only to be shushed by the others.

Maylene scowled as Volkner said through gritted teeth, "Putting that aside… Flint, finish the story."

Flint grinned. "Thank you, Volkner. I was so caught up with the party that I completely forgot to calland rent a bus."

"So what do you suppose we do? Hitchhike?" Roark asked.

"Beats me." Wake shrugged.

"Well, the car rental place is right over there, but the owner hates my guts, so he won't rent me anything." Flint admitted, stopping to glare at the building.

"Why can't another one of us go in there?" Byron questioned.

"It's no good. That guy knows we're all together."

"How old is the owner?" Gardenia asked.

"Oh, he's like eighteen. His dad past away, so now he has to run the shop." Flint said.

"Well then, we do have one thing going for us…" Gardenia grinned.

The others stared blankly at the orangette.

"I think she's speaking of the art of seduction." Fantina put in. "We do have three attractive eighteen year old girls with us."

Flint grinned. "Which of you ladies wants to step up to the plate?"

"Not me!" Gardenia said. "I have a boyfriend."

Candice gripped Flint's arm silently.

They all looked at Maylene expectantly.

"What, me? I'm not exactly… I don't –"

"Yeah, you're anti-social, we get it. But since you and Volkner _aren't_ dating, you have to take one for the team." Flint smirked.

Maylene sighed and began walking to the door of the shop, stopping to glare at her friends.

As she entered, a bell on the door announced her arrival, and a boy her age turned and glared at her.

"I'm not renting anyone associated with that idiot a bus." He said.

Maylene gave him a onceover. He was covered in freckles, had glasses, white braces, and his head was…. Huge.

"I-I know, I just thought you looked nice." Maylene blurted, feigning nervousness.

The boy blushed, seeming to notice her looks more too. "Wow… Are you made of copper and tellurium? Cause you're really CuTe." He then proceded to let out a nasally laugh.

Maylene inwardly groaned. On the outside, she giggled along with him. "Oh, that's sweet of you. What did Flint do, anyway?"

The boy frowned. "You know his fast food place, McFlint's? The chefs use ponyta meat in the food."

Maylene wanted to roll her eyes. Everyone thought that. "Oh, ew. That's awful."

The boy perked up. "You really think so? No one ever agrees with me." He seemed to contemplate something in his head. "I'm Jack."

"I'm Maylene." She said with a smile.

Jack blushed. "Oh, I know. You're kind of a celebrity."

"Thanks for making me feel special, then. No one has ever said anything like that to me before." That was a lie.

"Oh, you're very special! I know a lot about you – Oh. Sorry that was weird." Jack blushed.

"No, I think you're cute."Maylene winked.

Jack turned red. "Seriously? Thanks…. You seem great too."

Maylene decided now was the time to get what she wanted, even though she felt bad for the boy. She let out a deep sigh.

"What's wrong? Did I do something? Oh, I'm so stupid!" Jack began to smack himself in the head.

"No! You're fine! It's just… I really need to get to Johto, but I don't have a bus, and –"

"I'll rent you one!" He blurted.

"Oh, really?! Thank you so much" Maylene exclaimed, and for emphasis, gave the boy a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Jack turned redder. "I-It's free." He said.

"Thanks a million, cutie!" Maylene winked once more, somewhat awkwardly, before zipping out of the store.

Maylene found the bus behind the shop, motioning for her friends to follow.

"Nice one, May!" Candice said, hopping into the bus with the others following closely behind.

Soon it was just Maylene and Volkner by the door.

"Good job, Maylene. What'd you do, anyway?" Volkner asked.

Maylene shrugged. "Flirted, kissed his cheek – the works."

Volkner frowned before repeating, "Oh… Good job."

Maylene grinned. "You jealous, Volks?"

"What? No! Why would I –" he stopped short with a sigh, shaking his head.

Maylene, out of a sudden fit of boldness, stood on her tip-toes and kissed Volkner on the cheek.

"There," she said. "No reason to be jealous now."

She then proceeded to walk to the door of the bus and climb the steps, stopping at the top to ask, "You coming?"

Volkner, who was uncharacteristically flustered, simply nodded and followed the girl.

He passed Byron, who was freaking him out a bit with his knowing smile as he sat there in the driver's seat.. Wake was sitting next to Fantina, snoring away. The rest of the Leaders were sitting in the back. That didn't surprise Volkner in the least bit; the teenagers and the adults weren't very close.

In the back, Gardenia and Roark were acting like a typical mushy couple. Flint and Candice were being their usual loud selves, and Maylene was waiting for him.

He plopped down nest to the girl, groaning as Flint began singing, "Ninety-nine bottles of MooMoo Milk on the Wall".

Maylene patted his shoulder, saying, "It's going to be a long ride."

Finally, something he could agree with.

**THAT is a relief to have done. I know it was boring, but like I said, FILLER CHAPTER! It should be a lot more fun from here on out. **

**Please review! It makes me want to explode with happiness (but I won't, don't worry). **

**See you next time! Hopefully sooner, too!**


End file.
